Laundry Day
by screammealullaby
Summary: Poland doesn't want to do his laundry but maybe Liet can change his mind. Yay crap summary! Smut, yaoi smut at that but you know that, that's why you're here. I don't own anything but the idea!


Lithuania stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner for he and his friend Poland and said friend was out, probably with his pony. Or not. "Toris!" Poland sang. "Toris, were you, like, planning on doing laundry soon? All my favorite outfits are like, dirty and I can't seem to find the time to wash them myself." He leaned over the kitchen counter towards Lithuania, who was staring at him with boredom.

"Oh don't get lazy on me Feliks, you don't do much else." His words were mocking but he still smiled slightly at the blonde before continuing his duty.

"Toris! Please? Like, just this once? I'll totally return the favor..." His emerald eyes teased the other, almost making him give in when he saw them.

"Let's make a deal, I'll _help_ you with the laundry. I'll show you how it can be fun." A devious smile spread over Lithuania's face and Poland smirked, recognizing that gleam in his partner's eyes.

"Fine I suppose, if I like, have no choice." He giggled, and pretending to pout he scampered off to gather his clothes.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" The other called after him, smiling slightly at how easy it was to make his friend happy. Poland returned not long after, coming to the conclusion he'd rather do it after dinner. Besides, Lithuania was busy at the moment. Though, much to his dismay, Poland was stuck wearing a plain skirt and a baggy long sleeve shirt until then.

The blonde stood by the table, leaning on one of the chairs as he watched the other intently. "Toris, you're so totally cute." A smirk grew on his face and he sauntered closer to him. "Like, even cuter when you're blushing." Poland put his hands behind his back and leaned towards the brunette innocently

"F-Feliks! I'm busy right now!" Lithuania stuttered, hiding behind the small bit of hair that had fallen loose from his pony tail. It didn't do as he had hoped and his blushing face was still obvious.

"But Toris!" Poland whined. "I like, can't resist you when you look so totally adorable!" He kissed Lithuania's cheek, who in return laughed lightly.

"Feliks, can you not even wait until after dinner to flirt with me?" He smiled happily, already knowing the answer before he even heard it. Or, felt it. Poland's lips were pressed fiercely against his own and he couldn't help but stop what he was doing to respond with a kiss of his own. It took a few minutes for them to finally part, panting softly and smiling at each other, or in Poland's case smirking. The blonde slipped his arms around Lithuania's waist, preventing his escape and kissed his shoulder. "Like, what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p><p>

Poland carried his basket of clothes to where Toris was waiting by their laundry room. "Ready Feliks?" Lithuania asked, taking the basket from his friend's hands.

"I like, guess so." The blonde watched in interest as the other threw his clothes into the washer, followed by soap. "I thought you were going to have me like, help?"

"I told you I'd show you how to make it fun. Besides, it's not really a two person job is it?" Lithuania half smirked, pulling the other into a hug as the rumble of the washer began. He held him close around his waist and pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh yeah, did you like, make dessert Toris? Cookies sound totally good right now!" He teased and pressed their lips together softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lithuania turned them around, never breaking their contact and pushed the other against the vibrating washer. Poland giggled at the touch and hugged the other tighter. "You're delicious too though, maybe I can wait."

"I'll make dessert later." Lithuania kissed him again then lifted him onto the shaky washer. Poland squeaked and held onto the machine, closing his eyes. "Sensitive little Feliks." Lithuania laughed. The other opened his eyes and pulled him up onto his the washer and his lap so they were facing each other.

"Like, don't tease me!" Poland whined, wrapping his legs around his waist. Lithuania really noticed this considering the other was still wearing a skirt and he moved his hands to his scantily clad thighs. The washer rattled beneath them, vibrating both their bodies. "Maybe doing laundry isn't so bad."

"You have no idea yet, Feliks." Liet laughed as the other smirked. He felt the Pole's hands move under his shirt and he kissed him fiercely, running his tongue over the others lips. Poland's tongue met his and he pulled him closer. Liet laid the other down on the washer, kissing him deeper and straddling his waist.

Poland's skirt came up a little more, almost revealing what Liet hoped it would but not quite. He moved his hands to the skirt's waistband, barely slipping his fingertips in and out of the material, teasing the blonde. "Hey Toris," Poland interrupted his seductive game. "You would look so totally cute in a skirt!" He giggled.

"No way Feliks. No way." He said plainly, not even considering the thought.

"Aw, like why not?" The Pole whined. He squirmed out from under the other and used his foot to dig through his laundry basket which was still half full, pulling up one of the many skirts. A rather short one, at that. It was green and checkered; seemingly perfect for his Liet.

"Feliks I said no!" Lithuania backed away from the other, unable to go far as he was still on top of the washer.

The blonde pouted and pulled his knees to his chest, giving Liet a view he couldn't resist as he dropped the piece of clothing next to him. "You're staring." He snickered, pout disappearing as he mocked his friend for being so turned on. He put his hand to his face, biting his sleeve cutely.

Lithuania crawled closer to him again, taking both of the blonde's hands and holding them against the wall above his head as he connected their lips again. Poland's feet rested on the other nations thighs, one of them softly petting his zipper. He purred at the touch and kissed him harder, moving his free hand up the side of the others bare thigh.

"Like, not happening." Poland broke their kiss, smirking as he used his foot to push the other away. He lifted the green skirt again, raising his eyebrows.

"You can't be serious!" Liet stared at him in disbelief whining a little.

"Please Liet? Like, for me?" Poland whimpered, sitting cross-legged now, once again distracting the other nation.

"I'm still in the middle of the last favor you asked of me." Lithuania challenged, though his eyes were set somewhere else.

Poland pulled down his own skirt, covering himself and simpering as his friend's look turned to disappointment. "Please?" He didn't receive a response, merely a defeated look and he knew he had won. He crawled over to Liet and pulled the skirt onto him over his pants before moving his skilled hands to the button of his jeans. He quickly discarded them and looked back to see his work.

Lithuania blushed as emerald eyes stared intently at him, hungrily even and he averted his own gaze. "Don't be shy Liet, you look totally cute!" Poland pushed him against the wall and straddled his hips, both of their skirts now coming up. He squeaked at the warmth of their skin pressed together.

Beneath them, the washer cycle changed causing it to vibrate and shake more. Both of them were audibly pleasured as friction increased between them. Lithuania's hands slipped up the baggy shirt of the Pole, causing him to gasp. The blonde leaned down, kissing him and slipping his tongue into the others mouth.

Liet's hands then moved down to his friend's hips, pulling up his skirt before palming his erection. Poland purred into his mouth at the touch, making him laugh against his lips. "Excited Feliks?"

"Teasing is so totally over." the blonde said simply. He moved Liet away from the wall and laid him down on the washer, still sitting on him, taking in the sight of his boyfriend; hair strewn lazily, shirt coming up and skirt barely covering him at all. "You like, look _fantastic _by the way." he pecked Liet on the lips then moved his kisses down his jaw then his neck, stopping only when a shirt interrupted him. He sat up and pulled the bother off of him before continuing his work, stopping to leave a red mark on his chest. He climbed off and slipped his hands under the others skirt, pulling down his underwear, then throwing them on the floor.

Lithuania took the blonde's hand and kissed it sweetly smiling at him as he did so before running his tongue along three of his fingers. He sucked on them intently, never taking his eyes of the ecstatic face of the blonde.

Poland finally shook his head and pulled his fingers out. "Toris, you're like, way too good at that. But then again, I know what else you're totally good at." He giggled.

Lithuania smiled and sat up on his elbows, leaning over Poland. He lifted his shirt and licked his stomach before moving up to lick and suck at his nipples. Meanwhile, the others hand slipped between his legs and he pushed one into him. Liet squeaked and bit the blonde's skirt, seductively pulling on it, willing him to move closer. The Pole complied, all the while adding another finger.

Lithuania fought to get Poland's underwear off and licked up his thighs once he had. Poland mewled at the warm tongue, letting out a moan when the warmth engulfed him. He regained his composure and added a third finger to his Liet, curling his finger and pushed further into him until the brunette let out a moan of his own, sending a new sensation through Poland.

Liet continued what he was doing clumsily as the other massaged that magic spot inside him. He moved his head somewhat rhythmically, lightly dragging his teeth every time he came back. He moved slightly faster as Poland got louder, humming slightly.

Poland could feel himself getting close and pulled out of both Liet's mouth and backside. The brunette whined slightly at the loss of all contact but quickly recovered as the other positioned himself between his legs. The vibrations of the washer washed over their bodies, heightening the excitement as Poland pushed into him slowly, not needing to stop fully as Lithuania was used to him by now.

Liet wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled his hips so he was entirely inside of him. He moaned softly and allowed the other pull out before slamming back into him, aiming slightly. Lithuania moaned loudly as he hit his prostate head on.

Poland loved the sight of his boyfriend groaning and writhing beneath him in a skirt of all things. He began his steady pace, never missing his mark inside the other as he sounded at the tightness.

Lithuania sat up, steadying himself on the wall with one hand and the blonde's shoulder with the other as one of his legs hung lazily off of the washing machine. He meshed their lips together sloppily, tongues fighting for dominance in a fight that was won before it started.

Poland sped up a bit more, wrapping one arm around his brunette for leverage as his free hand slid down, brushing up his skirt and wrapped around his unattended length. Liet's moan was swallowed into their kiss as he pumped him in time with his hips.

Both of them were close, kissing fiercely as the mix of pleasure, friction and vibrations from the washer flooded their senses.

Liet arched his back and pulled away from their kiss, panting heavily with his hair sticking to his face from sweat. "Feliks," He whispered.

"Hm?" Was the less than contemplated reply.

"Feliks!" He cried through his climax, covering both of them. He tightened even more around Poland, sending him over the edge too as he filled his boyfriend with warmth, whining "Toris!" in return. They both panted for air, pushing their hair back and wiping sweat from their faces and even the washer slowed to a stop.

"Sounds like this load is done." Lithuania breathed, climbing off the washer. He switched the wet clothes over to the washer, and put the rest of Poland's dirty clothes into the washer.

"Toris," Poland stopped him before he closed it and he gave him a questioning glance. "I think we should like, wash these too." He giggled once more as he stripped off what he was wearing and Liet removed his skirt, picking up everything they had discarded before. "Hey Toris, are you like, up for another load?"

Lithuania turned the washer on and climbed onto the washer.


End file.
